Session 96.1 Full Breasted Alchemist
(11:07:43 PM) Shadell: So? (11:08:16 PM) Lian: what does niet do with her new teacher.. (11:13:40 PM) Shadell: Give her a class of young overly romantic students! (11:14:18 PM) Lian: ..are you going to talk to her? (11:15:41 PM) Shadell: I guess. (11:15:55 PM) Lian: it could help to get a grasp of the problems.. (11:21:18 PM) Shadell: "Well, what do you think of your new look?" (11:22:33 PM) Lian: she jiggles annoyed, "Its horrible I am older than my parents!" (11:22:51 PM) Dinara: (teacher? what look?) (11:24:00 PM) Shadell: "How old are your parents?" (11:24:17 PM) Lian: (http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=279467) (11:24:31 PM) Lian: "They are stupid teenage maids thanks to you"*Glare* (11:30:15 PM) Shadell: "What's stupid about them?" (11:32:49 PM) Lian: "They aren't them!"' (11:33:40 PM) Shadell: "How so?" (11:35:39 PM) Lian: "they act like silly teens!" (11:35:56 PM) Shadell: "And you're sure they didn't want to act like that before?" (11:37:00 PM) Lian: "Yes" (11:37:16 PM) Shadell: "How?" (11:38:23 PM) Lian: "because tis all wrong" (11:40:10 PM) Shadell: "What makes it wrong to have a better life than they had before?" (11:40:22 PM) Shadell: "They still love the same things, don't they?" (11:40:47 PM) Lian: "no they don't they are obssessed with cleaning and stuff" (11:40:49 PM) Shadell: "It's not like they forgot about you, or became brave or cowards. They just woke up and started to care about something big." (11:42:09 PM) Shadell: "They've found purpose. Would you deny them that for your own comfort?" (11:42:47 PM) Lian: "Cleaning isn't a purpose!" (11:43:57 PM) Shadell: "Is that how they feel?" (11:44:08 PM) Lian: "because you made them feel that way!" (11:44:11 PM) Shadell: "Or is that just you forcing your own standards on them." (11:44:23 PM) Shadell: "You don't want them to have that happiness?" (11:44:31 PM) Shadell: "That awakened nature?" (11:44:34 PM) Lian: "its fake" (11:44:43 PM) Shadell: "What makes it fake?" (11:45:52 PM) Lian: "because you did it" (11:49:01 PM) Shadell: "If I made a sword would it be fake?" (11:49:57 PM) Lian: "..no" (11:50:24 PM) Shadell: "So then me doing something doesn't make it fake." (11:50:47 PM) Lian: "It is if its intangible!" (11:52:24 PM) Shadell: "So, the anger you're feeling now is fake?" (11:52:32 PM) Shadell: "Isn't that also a product of my creation?" (11:53:29 PM) Lian: "no!" (11:56:06 PM) Shadell: "If someone falls in love with me, that's fake by your definition. If my words inspire someone, that's fake." (11:56:35 PM) Lian: she justs glares at Niet (11:56:48 PM) Shadell: "There's no difference between this and something that would have happened naturally. (11:56:56 PM) ***Shadell pulls her close telekinetically. (11:57:02 PM) Lian: "people don't naturally decide to become maids!" (11:57:09 PM) Shadell: "I understand, change is scary." (11:58:49 PM) Shadell: "But it's OK to change." (11:59:43 PM) Shadell: "And if they're acting too giggly, or silly, isn't that your responsibility to fix? You're a teacher after all. If you care about them, then teach them how to be good girls." (9/7/2011 12:00:02 AM) Lian: "I was fixing it" (12:03:22 AM) Shadell: "To teach them, not to take away what they've gained?" (12:05:36 AM) Shadell: "What's wrong with being a maid anyway?" (12:09:37 AM) Lian: "its silly!" (12:13:43 AM) Shadell: "Things need to be clean, don't they?" (12:13:50 AM) Shadell: "And organized." (12:14:04 AM) Shadell: "Aren't you just demeaning their profession?" (12:14:54 AM) Lian: she goes back glaring she's not very good at thsis arguing thing (12:16:42 AM) Shadell: (Should I roll?) (12:17:28 AM) Shadell: "As for the age thing, the concept of lifespan doesn't really apply to any of you now, so why should it matter?" (12:17:54 AM) Lian: "Because it does" (12:22:29 AM) Shadell: "But you'll live for a hundred years, and you have power and wisdom beyond what they've ever had now." (12:22:36 AM) Shadell: "Isn't it right that you're older?" (12:23:08 AM) Shadell: "You're the special one, the chosen one. You have a duty to shepard them, to teach them, but you also have to say goodby to those days of complicit obedience." (12:23:16 AM) Shadell: "I can help you through these times." (12:23:24 AM) Shadell: (Stunt?) (12:23:52 AM) Lian: (2) (12:25:17 AM) Shadell: (conviction 4) (12:25:20 AM) Shadell: `roll 14d10 (12:25:39 AM) Shadell: (.... 7) (12:27:20 AM) Lian: she continues glaring (12:34:16 AM) Dinara left the room (quit: ). (12:42:29 AM) Shadell: "Well, what do you feel then?" (12:51:55 AM) Lian: "that they shouldn't have to be that. that I would be a horrible teacher and that you are evil" (12:54:52 AM) Shadell: "You shouldn't lie to yourself like that." (12:55:40 AM) Shadell: "You'd make a wonderful teacher, and, as shocked by the change as you are, haven't you been happy with them, happy to see them moving with passion, enjoying a second child-hood? So long as you keep them in check, like any good teacher should, hasn't it been a great experience? (12:55:49 AM) Shadell: (Golden years+Glories that never were) (12:59:44 AM) Lian: (You still have her tk clinched right) (1:00:43 AM) Shadell: (Yeah.) (1:01:33 AM) Lian: she looks angry and confused (1:03:28 AM) Shadell: "So, what's the problem you have?" (1:04:51 AM) Lian: "I don't know but I hate you!" (1:07:02 AM) Shadell: "But, wasn't I the one who helped your parents become so happy, and gave you the means to keep them in check?" (1:07:27 AM) Lian: she just glares at niet (1:07:55 AM) ***Shadell nods. (1:08:27 AM) Shadell: "I know, you're being shy. In reality, you're thankful for all those things I've done for you and you just don't know how to show it! I guess this is what they call a tsundere!) (1:08:27 AM) Shadell: (Glories that never were, one last time) (1:10:37 AM) Lian: she continues glaring (1:12:26 AM) Shadell: "Well?" (1:12:35 AM) Shadell: "So, what's your issue with the city?" (1:13:33 AM) Lian: "Stuff!" (1:14:04 AM) Shadell: "Which is?" (1:14:15 AM) Shadell: (Trying to read whether she's still angry and going to rebel.) (1:14:52 AM) Lian: (She has a hate niet intimacy that's fightign with what you did) (1:15:34 AM) Lian: (she's also not particularly good at getting her opinion across) (1:16:28 AM) Shadell: (The last one would have been a "Devoted to Niet" intimacy. Sorry if that wasn't clear enough.) (1:16:44 AM) Shadell: (If Golden years hits an intimacy it overwrites if it works.) (1:17:40 AM) Lian: (She's confused but might slip) (1:18:16 AM) Lian: (Of course niet could move things around) (1:20:09 AM) Shadell: (Hmm?) (1:21:18 AM) Lian: (she does have complete control over the city) (1:22:27 AM) Shadell: (I don't see how that's particularly relevent.) (1:22:49 AM) Lian: (..she could have upped her parents position?) (1:24:08 AM) Shadell: (Ah.) (1:24:16 AM) Shadell: (Didn't see that working well in the long run.) (1:24:43 AM) Shadell: (Since she started by offering a service to anyone. If she's that idealistic then it would tend toward getting rid of all maids. An unacceptable end.) (1:29:45 AM) Lian: (who's idealistic?) (1:30:23 AM) Shadell: (Rather than keep the recipe secret, she advertised, increasing her risk.) (1:33:54 AM) Lian: (she's not a solar. She needs stuff to do stuff) (1:34:11 AM) Shadell: (The system makes it all readily available...) (1:34:19 AM) Shadell: (For stuff she could buy.) (1:34:23 AM) Shadell: (At least that's the intent.) (1:36:08 AM) Lian: (presumably the stuff that's not readily available is available to some people and there might be a black market) (1:37:31 AM) Shadell: (What?) (1:37:46 AM) Shadell: (I mean, maids would have trouble getting alchemical stuff, but they wouldn't want it.) (1:38:01 AM) Shadell: (Unless they just went back to school to study that kind of stuff.) (1:38:34 AM) Shadell: (I have trouble seeing room for a black market in a city that doesn't even have a currency used internally.) (1:39:47 AM) Lian: (autocthonians ahve black markets) (1:42:13 AM) Shadell: (They have a crippling scarcity with very few luxuries.) (1:42:51 AM) Lian: (there has to be limiations to what people can get) (1:43:21 AM) Shadell: (Mostly be job.) (1:43:24 AM) Shadell: (And paperwork.) (1:43:46 AM) Shadell: (Access to public resources is more tied to prestige.) (1:43:57 AM) Shadell: (But everyone has some access save the disenfranchised.) (1:44:00 AM) Shadell: (At least in theory.) (1:44:22 AM) Shadell: (Is there a resource cap here, or are we literally running on a non-scarcity economy so long as Niet works for a few minutes a day to make it so?) (1:45:00 AM) Lian: (Niet can't create everything people might want or can someone just walk out with a soul breaker orb) (1:47:50 AM) Shadell: (Ah.) (1:48:09 AM) Shadell: (Yeah, artifacts beyond 1 probably aren't commonly available without some good reason.) (1:48:26 AM) Shadell: (Even 1s depending on why. But I assume the country can generate a lot of those.) (1:49:11 AM) Shadell: (That said, when your motivation is "Be a maid" you're probably not going to want many daiklaves. And if you want one, you can just go get trained to be a guard or warrior and eventually get something like that.) (1:49:58 AM) Lian: (presumably there's a small fringe of people who want to do stuff that's illegal(like pee standing up) that can't just go ask for what they need) (1:50:32 AM) Lian: (That's my broad assumption if someoen's doing something illegal they need to get the materials without it being known) (1:53:35 AM) Shadell: (I think Niet might be purist enough to crack down on that. At least on the sellers side.) (1:53:54 AM) Shadell: (I mean the goal is to eventually be completely post-scarcity) (1:56:23 AM) Lian: (anyway its not idealism that drives her its a combination of nievety and not being a solar) (1:57:39 AM) Shadell: (Ah.) (1:57:51 AM) Shadell: "If you'd rather your parents weren't maids, that could be arranged." (1:58:13 AM) Shadell: "And you could do something besides teach." (1:58:20 AM) Shadell: "Say, run an alchemy lab?" (2:00:03 AM) Lian: "like what?" (2:04:00 AM) Shadell: "What would you rather they do?" (2:06:59 AM) Lian: "Something important" (2:07:39 AM) Shadell: "You can assign them to a field, and I can give them the skills, but their success or failure will depend on themselves." (2:11:16 AM) Lian: "Of course they will" (2:11:40 AM) Shadell: "So then, where do you want them to work?" (2:11:58 AM) Shadell: "As alchemists, as bureaucrats? Should I have them be students and choose their own paths?" (2:14:34 AM) Lian: "I.. don't know" (2:22:28 AM) Lian: she sits there.. confused.. (2:22:38 AM) Shadell: "Ask them?" (2:24:24 AM) Lian: "They think this is good But its not.. that's why i was trying to make stuff to undo it" (2:37:24 AM) Lian: ,, (2:41:48 AM) Shadell: "So it's about your happiness, not theirs?" (2:44:58 AM) Lian: "they should have better" ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights